1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air gun with sucking function and more particularly to an air gun with an airflow switching and controlling element disposed inside a gun tube of a gun body for switching an airflow direction in order to eject or suck the airflow for meeting various work requirements by providing different functions. When it is switched for sucking airflow for cleaning, dust can be prevented from flying around and therefore is healthier for breathing. The design inside the gun body can cause the airflow to eject with a higher pressure for drawing the air in the back to move forward. As a result, both the air amount supplied by an air compressor and the operational load can be reduced, and therefore energy consumption, carbon footprint and operational costs can be reduced.
2. Related Art
Conventional air gun is commonly used for blowing and cleaning off dust or dried dirt by controlling a trigger to eject high pressure airflow.
The structure of utility model “An Improved Structure of Air Spray Gun” with filing number 97217462 and publication number M397289 dated Jan. 2, 2011 is described in claim 1: A hose is connected with a high pressure air storing container for ejecting a high pressure air. An air passage is disposed inside a spray gun body, and the spray gun body is pivotally disposed with a movable grip handle by using a spring. The movable grip handle is assembled with a stopping pin inserted inside the air passage correspondingly. An air guiding groove is radially disposed above the stopping pin. Accordingly, the high pressure air can be guided effectively for blocking the air passage with the stopping pin in order to prevent the high pressure air from leaking.
However, blowing and cleaning off dust or dirt by ejecting high pressure current will cause the dust to fly around to adversely affect the air quality, which is bad for health. Furthermore, doing clean off by ejecting air is not suitable for using in certain work conditions due to the limitations; or, in some dirty environments, sucking air for cleaning off is a lot more easy than ejecting air.
However, common spray guns in the market, such as the one with the publication number above, do not have the function for switching into sucking mode; therefore are useless in work environments where sucking air is the only option. As a result, a vacuum cleaner is used for cleaning off, which is inconvenient. This is a first drawback of the conventional spray guns.
Furthermore, as mentioned previously, blowing and cleaning off dust or dirt by ejecting high pressure current will cause the dust to fly around and the air quality to worsen, which is bad for health. This is a second drawback of the conventional spray guns.